Lovicious Otherius
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Hinata percaya kalau Naruto adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Sasuke percaya kalau Sakura adalah tujuannya hidup di dunia. Sayangnya, benang merah telah terikat pada jari orang yang tak disangka/Chap2 Update!/ Warning: Inside!
1. Begining

...

Hinata percaya kalau Naruto adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Sasuke percaya kalau Sakura adalah tujuannya hidup di dunia. Sayangnya, benang merah telah terikat pada jari orang yang tak disangka.

.

.

.

**###############**

**Lovicious Otherius**

**###############**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: Yuiki Nagi-chan**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, Not NaruHina, SasuSaku in this moment, bad for EYD & Language**

**Pair: SasuHina, NaruSaku, slight NaruHina, SasuSaku**

**Sasuke: 22 tahun**

**Hinata: 17 tahun**

**Sakura: 21 tahun**

**Naruto: 18 tahun**

**~*Enjoy It*~**

.

.

.

"Wah, otakmu beneran koslet, Bos!" Suigetsu menggelengkan kepalanya sedramatis mungkin seraya berdecak kagum. "Beneran, nih mau ngadain resepsi pernikahan outdoor di musim salju dengan suhu di bawah minus 10? Nanti tamunya nggak bakal ada yang datang lagi."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya setajam mungkin. "Bukan urusanmu! Laksanakan saja perintahku!"

"Aku, kan hanya memberi saran," Suigetsu memamerkan deretan gigi-giginya yang runcing dengan bangganya hingga memantulkan cahaya lampu yang menyinari ruang kerja Sasuke. "Kalau terlalu kebelet kawin nanti ujung-ujungnya bisa gagal total."

"Tsk," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. "Pergi sana, sialan!"

"Wow, wajahmu barusan memerah, Bos?" canda Suigetsu. Berteman dengan Sasuke sejak SD membuat Suigetsu mengerti tabiat baik maupun buruk sampai yang paling memalukan milik Sasuke. Contohnya saja sifat Sasuke yang terkenal super mother complex.

"Kau ingin langsung pergi atau menerima perintah PHK dariku?" geram Sasuke.

"Oke, aku bakal segera pergi," Suigetsu masih tetap nyengir saat tangannya bergerak menyentuh kenop pintu. "Salam buat calon Nyonya Uchiha, Bos!"

Sasuke kembali mendecih kesal seraya merutuki sikap Suigetsu yang terlalu kekanak-kanakkan. Dasar hiu darat!

"Sasuke-kun?"

Suara gadis cantik yang merupakan calon isterinya itu terdengar dari balik pintu kerja Sasuke yang beberapa saat lalu ditutup Suigetsu. "Mau makan siang bersama?"

Sasuke segera beranjak membereskan beberapa dokumen penting di mejanya sebelum keluar ruang kerja dan menemui gadis jelita berambut soft pink. "Boleh, mau kemana?"

Sakura menjentikkan jari-jari lentiknya di depan Sasuke. "Tentu saja di tempat yang biasa."

.

.

.

"N-Naruto-kun, siapa perempuan ini?"

"Eh, dia adiknya tante dari kakeknya nenek ayahku, kok!"

Hinata bengong.

"Apa? Aku ini pacarmu, bodoh!"

**Plakkk**!

"Ouchh!"

Hinata masih melongo.

"Ck, dasar, perempuan," Naruto memegangi pipinya yang memerah bekas tamparan super sadis dari gadis yang barusan ia kencani. Siapa namanya? Tayuya? Entahlah Naruto sudah melupakannya. "Oh, hei, Hinata-sayang!"

Hinata masih betah diam di tempat.

"Mau kencan? Kita ke toko es krim, yuk!"

Naruto pikir Hinata bodoh, ya? Jelas-jelas tempat mereka sekarang adalah toko es krim.

"N-Naruto-kun, siapa gadis tadi?"

"Ooh, si gadis galak tadi ..." Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di dagu. Sok berpikir. "Dia salah satu fans beratku. Karena selalu berisik minta kencan, akhirnya aku turuti. Eh, dia malah minta aku jadi pacarnya. Padahal, kan aku sudah punya kamu, Hinata-Hime."

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan kedua mata berbinar-binar. "B-berarti Naruto-kun tidak selingkuh, kan?"

"Hehehe, tentu saja ..."

Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Entah kenapa cara yang sama selalu berhasil membuat Hinata dikelabui Naruto dengan telak. "A-ayo, kita makan ramen, N-Naruto-kun!"

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

Pagi ini seharusnya berjalan seperti hari-hari biasanya, dimana pria tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke telah bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor dengan tenang. Sayangnya, tadi malam pria Uchiha itu melupakan hal terpenting, yaitu menyetel alarm pada jam wekernya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Alhasil, Sasuke terlambat satu jam padahal ada agenda rapat penting dengan seluruh pemegang saham Uchiha Corporation tepat jam 8 pagi. Tapi kini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8:15.

Mati aku. Telat!

"Sialan!"

Sasuke kalang kabut masuk ke kamar mandi apartemennya. Inilah deritanya hidup terpisah dengan ibu tercinta yang setiap pagi pasti membangunkannya. Hidup sendiri di apartemen mewah ini membuat Sasuke makin merindukan keluarganya, termasuk Itachi yang biasanya mengerjainya tiap pagi.

"Arghh, dimana sepatuku?"

Sasuke mendobrak paksa lemari sepatunya dan mengambil asal sepatu-sepatu koleksinya. Tidak peduli pada sepatu hitam favoritnya yang biasa ia pakai ke kantor. Hilangpun ia tidak peduli.

Belum semenit mengenakan sepatu, Sasuke baru ingat bahwa ia melupakan satu hal.

Celana.

Sasuke tidak mungkin berangkat kerja masih dengan mengenakkan boxer belang biru-putihnya, kan?

"Argghh, aku benar-benar butuh pembantu!"

.

.

.

"M-maaf, saya belum memiliki uang," Hinata menjawab, takut-takut. Sedang ibu-ibu berukuran big size di hadapannya sudah memasang wajah murka seakan mau menelan Hinata hidup-hidup.

"Kau pikir kostku ini panti jompo apa? Kalau mau tinggal harus bayar tepat waktu!"

"M-Maaf, minggu depan pasti saya bayar."

"APANYA YANG MINGGU DEPAN?" si ibu pemilik kost berteriak kencang membuat Hinata refleks menutupi kedua telinganya. Sialnya Hinata malah lupa mengambil kapas untuk menyumbat telinganya. "KAU BAHKAN BELUM MEMBAYAR UANG SEWA UNTUK TIGA BULAN YANG LALU!"

Hinata menciut di tempat. "A-ano, saya janji akan melunasi semuanya minggu depan. K-kebetulan saya sudah bekerja dan baru mendapat gaji pertama minggu depan."

Hidup miskin mengajarkan Hinata untuk pandai-sedikit-berbohong.

Ibu pemilik kost itu berpikir seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Harus dengan bunga 25%!"

"I-iya."

"Huft, awas kalau tidak bayar!"

Dan urusan ditunda sampai minggu depan. Hinata mendesah pasrah. "Mm, d-dapat uang darimana, ya?"

.

.

.

Sore itu Yamanaka Ino dan kekasihnya yang merupakan sepupu Sasuke, Uchiha Sai berkunjung ke apartemen mewah Sasuke untuk berdiskusi tentang masalah proyek baru yang sedang dikerjakan Itachi dan Sai mengenai pembangunan cabang hotel Uchiha baru yang akan di bangun di Kyoto. Sasuke tentu menyambutnya dengan-sangat-tidak-ramah.

"Masuk sana."

Ino langsung cemberut begitu melihat tampang Sasuke yang makin sangar. Melihat Sai cuek-cuek saja dan malah masuk ke dalam apartemen Sasuke dengan santai membuat Ino mau tidak mau harus menyusul sang kekasih ke dalam sana.

"Wajahmu makin tidak manis, Sasu-pyon."

Sasuke mendesis kesal seraya memberi tatapan pada Sai yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'jaga-pacar-berisikmu-itu-mayat-hidup!'

Sai, sih tetap cuek.

"Jadi kau tinggal datang ke kantorku dan Itachi untuk melihat rancangan hotel itu. Kalau bagus, minggu depan bisa langsung dibangun," melihat Sai yang tersenyum tanpa ekspresi, membuat Sasuke langsung menangkap maksudnya.

"Itachi menyuruhmu mengajakku ikut serta dalam proyek ini, kan?" tebak Sasuke, kesal. "Kalian ingin modal tambahan dariku?"

Sasuke memang memiliki bidang tugas yang berbeda dengan Itachi dan Sai karena Sasuke memegang pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan Uchiha untuk daerah Tokyo, sedangkan Sai dan Itachi pada cabang-cabang perusahaan Uchiha yang tersebar luas di Jepang. Sayangnya minggu lalu ditemukan adanya korupsi besar-besaran di dalam perusahaan Sai dan Itachi sehingga salah satu cabang perusahaan Uchiha diambang kebangkrutan. Sasuke jelas tidak peduli dengan kabar yang beredar. Karena Ayahnya jelas hanya akan memarahi Itachi, bukan dirinya.

Licik? Hei, kapan lagi Sasuke bisa melihat pemandangan dimana Itachi dikejar-kejar Fugaku menggunakan sapu ijuk dengan gagang yang terbuat dari besi? It's so fun, guys!

Sai balik tersenyum. "Kalau mengerti, segera transfer atau beri aku cek."

"Kau harus mengembalikannya 10 kali lipat kalau tidak mau mendapat masalah, mayat hidup," Sasuke akhirnya menuliskan sejumlah angka pada selembar cek yang baru saja ia ambil dengan tampang tidak ikhlas.

"Sasu-pyon, apartemenmu ini termasuk yang termahal dan terelit, kenapa dari dalam justru terlihat seperti kapal pecah?" sindir Ino saat ia sibuk memperhatikan setiap sudut apartemen Sasuke. "Uggh, bahkan baju kotormu berserakan di mana-mana."

"Tidak usah pedulikan hal itu. Semua akan beres setelah aku mendapatkan seorang pembantu."

"Ehh, pembantu?" Ino terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa saat. "Memangnya kau sudah mendapat pembantu yang tepat?"

"Belum."

Ino tersenyum senang. "Sasu-pyon, sepertinya aku tahu siapa orang yang paling tepat untuk membantumu membersihkan apartemen ini."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Siapa?"

.

.

.

"Ngg ..."

...

**Dicari!**

**Orang yang bisa memandikan anjing 20 kali sehari! Gaji dapat dibicarakan nanti.**

**Hubungi: 0815XXXXXXXX**

**Inuzuka Kiba**

...

Hinata mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di dagu. Mencoba berpikir.

"Mm, aku agak alergi pada bulu anjing."

...

**Dicari!**

**Gadis super manis yang bisa menikah dengan puteraku yang tampan, keren dan imut. Dia seorang pengusaha sukses, lho! Kalau berminat segera hubungi: 0816XXXXXXXX**

**Uchiha Mikoto**

...

Hinata langsung melongo.

"A-aku tidak minat untuk menikah muda."

Hinata beralih pada brosur selanjutnya.

...

**Dicari!**

**Seorang gadis jelek dan buruk rupa untuk bekerja dengan pria super sangar dan sadistik di sebuah apartemen mewah. Gaji besar. Makanan enak terjamin. Tersedia tempat tinggal yang layak. Kalau berani segera hubungi: 0829XXXXXXXX**

**Yamanaka Ino**

...

"Gimana Hinata? Berminat nggak?"

Hinata sedikit tersentak saat Ino menepuk bahunya lumayan keras. "E-entahlah, I-Ino-chan ..." Hinata sedikit gemetar ketakutan. "I-isi brosurnya terlalu menyeramkan."

Ino nyengir lebar lalu kembali menepuk punggung Hinata dengan keras yang sukses membuat Hinata tersedak.

"U-uhuk ..."

"Hahaha ... isi brosur itu tentu saja nggak benar," Ino tertawa dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang merasa nyeri di bagian punggungnya. "Nyantai aja. Si Sasu-pyon itu tidak akan berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh selama kamu mengerjakan semua tugas dengan baik."

"S-Sasu-pyon?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang berubah tenang. Kini dipikirannya muncul sesosok lelaki tampan yang seimut kelinci putih yang dulu pernah ia rawat saat di SD.

"Iya, itu panggilan khusus dariku untuknya. Kebetulan dia juga calon kakak iparku karena Sai adalah adik sepupunya."

"Ooh ..."

Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima saran Ino. "K-kapan aku bisa mulai kerja?"

"Sekarang juga bisa!"

"E-ehh?"

.

.

.

"Astaga, Mama! Siapa lelaki rubah yang tengah berbaring di kasurku ini?" Sakura berteriak histeris saat menemukan seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang mencolok tengah santai berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Kepalanya langsung terasa berdenyut karena emosi.

"Aduh Sakura, jangan teriak, dong!" Nyonya Haruno menutup kedua telinganya seraya berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sudah berkacak pinggang. "Dia Naruto, anak teman Mama saat SMA dulu."

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa berada di KAMAR-ku, Mama?" rengek Sakura makin jengkel.

"Orang tuanya sedang ke Perancis bersama kakak perempuannya. Jadi, untuk sebulan ke depan dia akan tinggal di rumah kita."

"Tapi, kan ada kamar tamu! Kenapa harus di KAMAR-ku?"

"Mm," Nyonya Haruno menatap ke arah pemuda pirang yang kini memasang tampang memelas padanya. "Naruto yang minta."

"APA?" Sakura kini melirik Naruto yang malah mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan gaya yang sungguh-sangat-menjijikkan. "Cepat pergi dari kamarku, brengsek!"

"Ughh ..." Naruto memasang wajah memelas-menurut Nyonya Haruno, tetapi memasang wajah minta dihajar-menurut Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau nggak sama Neechan."

"Sakura, Naruto ini dekat banget sama kakak perempuannya yang bernama Karin. Apa tidak bisa kau menemani Naruto seperti kakak perempuannya?"

"TIDAK!"

"Mama mohon!"

Glittering effect mode:on.

Sakura kalah telak.

"Asal lelaki bodoh itu tidur di bawah dan aku di kasur!"

"Ughh, aku cepat masuk angin, Obaasan~," Naruto kembali merengek manja.

"Sakura, kau tidur menggunakan futon, ya?"

Sialan!

"TERSERAH!"

"Nah, Naruto kau tidur duluan saja, ya?" Nyonya Haruno mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto kembali mengangguk manja. "Ah, rasanya seperti memiliki anak lagi."

"Kan, ada aku, Mama!" protes Sakura.

"Kau, kan cewek. Jelas beda, dong!"

Sakura lagi-lagi kalah telak.

"Sudahlah, kau ke dapur saja. Mama sudah masak makan malam, tuh."

"Ughh ..."

Dan perdebatan berakhir dengan skor 0-5 untuk Sakura dan Nyonya Haruno.

.

.

.

"Ayah sadis banget, ya, Kak?"

"Ya."

"Masa' tega nyuruh anak perempuannya tinggal di tempat kumuh begini?"

"Ya."

"Kan, kasihan Neechan."

"Ya."

"Niisan apa-apaan, sih!" gadis berambut coklat tersebut akhirnya mengamuk. "Kenapa daritadi hanya menjawab 'ya'! Memangnya nggak ada kata-kata lain apa?"

"Memangnya aku bisa bilang apa lagi?" lelaki tampan di sebelahnya kembali menghela nafas. "Jadi Hyuuga memang harus kejam."

"Ini 100 kali lebih kejam!" teriak gadis berpakaian serba hitam itu seraya menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan berapi-api. "Diusir dengan uang 500 yen, disuruh tinggal di gubuk, sekolah di sekolah negeri yang super bobrok, uang bulanan cuma 1000 yen, harus kerja sambilan, dan terpaksa memotong rambut karena nggak bisa melakukan perawatan di salon!"

"Tarik nafas Hanabi."

"APANYA YANG TARIK NAFAS ... Hahh ... Hahh ... Haahh ..."

"Kan, sudah ku katakan."

"Cih, ini penghinaan namanya! Neechan yang dulunya putri Hyuuga yang di sanjung kini malah harus jadi gembel di jalanan."

"Hanabi, ini sih belum seberapa."

"Ehh?"

"Aku dulu di usir hanya dengan uang 100 yen dan tidak boleh membawa ponsel, di suruh tinggal di jalanan tanpa rumah, harus cari kerja sendiri, uang bulanan 500 yen, sekolah di sekolah darurat untuk anak gembel dan yang paling parah, terpaksa merawat rambut dengan sampo murahan! Kau puas!"

"Tarik nafas, Niisan."

"AKU HARAP KAU LEBIH MENDERITA DARI AKU NANTI! Hahh ... Haah ... Haah ..."

"Cih, itu yang kukhawatirkan. Jika nanti saatnya tiba, aku juga harus menderita seperti ini. Tapi, untungnya aku sudah menabung cukup banyak di bank. Jadi, bakal hidup tenang selama setahun di gubuk."

"Keh, siapa yang bilang hanya setahun?"

"Hah?"

"Dulu aku hanya mendapat jatah enam bulan, Hinata dapat setahun, jadi kau mungkin ..."

Glek!

"Dua tahun."

"TIDAKKKKKK!"

Dan duo Hyuuga itu masih tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi mereka jadi tontonan yang menarik bagi para gembel yang berlalu lalang di sana.

"Hei, kalian gembel baru, ya?"

"SIAPA YANG GEMBEL, GEMBEL!"

.

.

.

"A-ano ..."

"..."

"I-itu ..."

"..."

"M-maaf."

"..."

"S-saya."

"APA?"

Hinata langsung mengkerut di tempat. Ini, sih lebih sadistik daripada isi brosur tadi. Memang sebetulnya Ino maunya Hinata bahagia atau apa?

"A-aku teman I-Ino-chan ..."

"Lalu?"

"Ehmm, itu a-aku mau melamar pekerjaan j-jadi pembantu di apartemen A-Anda."

Sasuke menghentikan ketikkannya pada laptop di hadapannya.

'Namanya Tsubaki Hinata, Sasu-pyon!'

Sasuke langsung teringat kata-kata Ino. "Kau Tsubaki Hinata?"

"I-iya."

"Kalau begitu terima ini!" Sasuke melempar kunci apartemennya dengan asal. Untungnya Hinata berhasil menangkapnya. "Pergilah ke lantai satu lalu tanyakan pada bagian Resepsionis dimana apartemenku. Setelah mendapat alamatnya, segera pergi dan bersihkan sampai sudut-sudut terkecil. Lap kaca, menyapu, mengepel, mencuci, menyiram bunga, bersihkan kamar, bersihkan kamar mandi, sampai memperbaiki pipa bocor juga harus kau kerjakan!"

Hinata terdiam kaku di tempat.

"Mengerti?"

"T-tidak ..."

Sepertinya Ino salah membawa orang ke hadapan monster Sasuke.

"Intinya bersihkan semua yang bisa kau bersihkan."

"I-iya."

"Sekarang pergilah dari ruang kerjaku!"

"B-baik."

...

"A-aku harus membersihkan ini?"

Hinata kembali di buat takjub dengan keadaan apartemen Sasuke yang super kotor.

"KYAAAA!"

Dan bahkan banyak sekali berbagai spesies hewan menjijikkan yang tidak perlu di sebutkan lagi.

"S-sebaiknya aku kumpulkan saja dulu semua pakaian kotor," Hinata berkata seraya memungut puluhan baju kotor Sasuke yang terhampar luas di segala penjuru. Termasuk boxer belang biru-putih kesayangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ada di rumah, ya? E-eh?"

Hinata menatap gadis cantik dengan mata seindah batu emerald di hadapannya dengan ekspresi yang cukup panik.

Panik? Kenapa harus panik?

Sakura menatap Hinata, penuh selidik.

"Kau siapa?"

"Eh, a-aku ... K-kau sendiri siapa?"

Entah mengapa Hinata malah balik bertanya.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, tunangan Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

**...::To** **Be** **Continued::...**

**Next Chap!**

Awal cerita Sakura dan Naruto.

"Naruto itu Playboy, Mama!"

Pertemuan perdana antara Sasuke dan Hiashi.

"Kau kenal Hinata?"

"Bukan Hinata anak Anda, tapi Tsubaki Hinata, pembantu saya."

Bagaimana cara menjadi pembantu yang baik dan benar.

"KENAPA KAU CUCI BERAS MENGGUNAKAN SABUN!"

"A-aku tidak pernah mencuci beras."

What the Hell?

**See You In the Next Chap!**

.


	2. How to be a good Housekeeping

...

"Sasuke-kun, kau ada di rumah, ya? E-eh?"

Hinata menatap gadis cantik dengan mata seindah batu emerald di hadapannya dengan ekspresi yang cukup panik.

Panik? Kenapa harus panik?

Sakura menatap Hinata, penuh selidik.

"Kau siapa?"

"Eh, a-aku ... k-kau sendiri siapa?" Entah mengapa Hinata malah balik bertanya.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, tunangan Uchiha Sasuke."

**-:-**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: Yuiki Nagi-chan**

**Warning: AU, OoC, TYPO, bad for EYD & Language, SasuHina rules, slight humor**

.

.

.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::Lovicious Otherius::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**-1-**

**How to be a good Housekeeping**

.

.

.

"Kau tahu tidak Hina-chan? Sasuke-kun itu payah banget dalam urusan asmara. Untuk mengatakan 'I love you' saja harus aku yang mulai duluan, dan jika tidak diminta, dia nggak akan ngasih aku kado! Benar-benar cowok nggak peka!"

Hinata menggaruk pipinya dengan kikuk. Bingung harus merespon seperti apa ucapan gadis Haruno yang sudah se-jam ini membuka sesi curhat padanya.

Saat Hinata mengatakan pada Sakura kalau dia adalah pembantu baru Sasuke yang dipilih Ino, Sakura langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengajak Hinata bersantai sambil minum teh berdua. Sakura juga sempat mengadu pada Hinata kalau belakangan ini Sasuke makin sibuk hingga lupa waktu kalau bekerja. Jadi, mungkin dengan kehadiran Hinata di sana, Sasuke bisa jadi pria yang lebih bersih saat harus ke kantor pagi-pagi buta.

Sakura jadi teringat kejadian saat Sasuke terlambat menghadiri rapat dan kehilangan dasi warna biru kesayangannya. Jadi, daripada terlambat masuk, Sasuke terpaksa mengenakan dasi polkadot pemberian ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto.

Dan jangan tanya berapa orang yang tertawa di ruang rapat melihat penampilan Sasuke waktu itu.

"Oh ya, Hina-chan! Saat ini kau masih sekolah, kan? Kau sekolah di mana?"

"Ehh, a-aku sekolah di SMA Seika-gakuen," ucap Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Ah, maaf..." Sakura menutupi mulutnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Aku tidak bermaksud..."

"T-tidak apa-apa," senyuman Hinata membuat Sakura bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

SMA Seika-gakuen merupakan sekolah negeri yang fasilitas dan tingkat pendidikannya paling rendah di Tokyo. Selain gedung yang memprihatinkan dan minimnya tenaga pengajar di sana, Seika-gakuen juga terkenal akan murid-muridnya yang susah di atur dan lingkungan yang sangat kotor. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sakura tidak enak hati pada Hinata yang merupakan salah seorang siswi dari Seika-gakuen tersebut. Karena mengakui bahwa SMA itu adalah sekolahnya sama saja menjatuhkan harga diri atau menyamakan diri sendiri dengan para gembel. Ya, setidaknya Sakura mengagumi kejujuran Hinata barusan.

"Mm, baiklah sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke butikku," Sakura meraih tas tangan berwarna navy blue miliknya lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata yang masih duduk di atas sofa. "Kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi, ya!"

Hinata tersenyum senang sambil ikut melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Oh ya." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di depan pintu apartemen yang berwarna merah bata. "Kau jangan sampai jatuh cinta pada Sasuke-kun, lho!"

Hinata hampir menjatuhkan cangkir teh yang tadinya akan ia letakkan di atas nampan ke lantai. "E-ehh?"

"Bercanda," Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil kembali melambaikan tangannya.

Hinata masih berdiri di tempatnya walau Sakura sudah meninggalkan apartemen milik Sasuke dua menit yang lalu. Entah mengapa ia terlalu syok atas kata-kata Sakura tadi yang sebetulnya hanya gurauan belaka.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Hinata akhirnya berbisik lirih. Masih dengan pikiran yang belum jernih. "A-aku, kan punya N-Naruto-kun..."

.

.

.

Rapat yang di hadiri para pemegang saham dan seluruh relasi bisnis dari Uchiha Corp sore ini berjalan sesuai rencana dan seperti biasanya, menguntungkan pihak Uchiha dan Hyuuga sebagai pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Perwakilan dari beberapa perusahaan lainnya tampak tertunduk lesu tanda gagal meyakinkan para petinggi dan pemegang saham Uchiha corp untuk memperpanjang kembali kontrak kerja mereka.

Tentu saja, karena baik perusahaan Uchiha maupun Hyuuga merupakan perusahaan yang menanamkan modal dengan jumlah terbesar pada perusahaan-perusahaan kecil tersebut.

Sasuke yang kali ini diberikan kesempatan oleh Fugaku untuk memimpin rapat tampak puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Jika begini, ia yakin mampu menandingi Itachi dalam hal negosiasi maupun pembentukan kontrak kerja bertahap pada relasi bisnis Uchiha Corp.

Suigetsu yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar tampak menyambut Sasuke dengan senyuman lebar. Ia tahu kalau rapat kali ini pasti kembali menguntungkan pihak mereka, dan Sasuke yang balas menyeringai berarti mengiyakan hal itu.

"Sepertinya rapat kali ini terlalu mudah untukmu. Berterima kasihlah pada gangguan telinga yang para manula-manula itu derita," Suigetsu mengambil dokumen yang Sasuke sodorkan lalu mengikuti langkah atasannya yang telah keluar ruang rapat dengan perasaan puas.

"Walau begitu, mereka cukup keras kepala," Sasuke menimpali seraya memasuki lift menuju lantai lima, ruang kerjanya.

"Oh ya, ku dengar kau memperkerjakan seorang PRT?"

"Ya, Ino yang menawarkan."

Suigetsu tampak penasaran. Baru kali ini Sasuke memperkerjakan seorang pembantu. "Siapa namanya?"

Tepat saat Sasuke akan menjawabnya, pintu lift terbuka. "Tsubaki Hinata."

Suigetsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa nama itu rasanya familiar, ya?"

Saat akan berbelok menuju lorong bagian HRD, Sasuke mendapati ayahnya sedang berjalan bersama seseorang. Pria penuh wibawa yang Sasuke ingat sebagai Komisaris Hyuuga Hiashi.

Saat berpapasan, Sasuke menunduk seraya menyapa ayah dan rekan bisnis mereka itu dengan penuh hormat, lalu melanjutkan langkah kembali. Sasuke dan Suigetsu menuju ruang kerja Sasuke sedangkan Fugaku dan Komisaris Hyuuga menuju lift yang tadi Sasuke naiki.

"Oh, jadi Hinata sekarang sedang ada di Jerman?"

"Ya, aku mengirimnya kesana."

Suigetsu menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar percakapan Fugaku dan Hiashi. "Pantas saja aku merasa familiar. Ternyata Hinata itu putri dari Komisaris Hyuuga!" suara Suigetsu yang bervolume tinggi tentu saja menarik perhatian Hiashi. Detik itu juga, Komisaris Hyuuga tersebut berbalik hanya untuk menanyakan satu hal.

"Kau kenal Hinata?"

"Eh, iya, kami tahu kalau dia adalah putri Anda, Hyuuga-san. Hanya saja nama itu mirip dengan pembantu baru Sasuke," Suigetsu menjawab tanpa menyadari tatapan menusuk dari atasannya.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Suigetsu," bisik Sasuke penuh ancaman. Suigetsu sontak menunduk untuk meminta maaf begitu menyadari kelancangannya.

"Apa? Pembantu?" Hiashi mengerutkan keningnya membuat Sasuke memutar otak untuk mencari kata-kata yang bisa di terima logika.

"Bukan Hinata anak Anda, tapi Tsubaki Hinata, pembantu saya."

"Aa, begitu," setelah mengatakannya, Hiashi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Fugaku mencoba mencari tahu.

"Tidak. Hanya saja... Aku merasa putriku telah tumbuh dewasa dengan begitu cepat."

Fugaku yang kurang memahami maksudnya akhirnya memasuki lift tanpa membuka percakapan kembali.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membersihkan seluruh ruangan di apartemen Sasuke (yang hebatnya menghabiskan waktu selama enam jam nonstop), Hinata akhirnya melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di ruang tengah. Begitu melihat jam, kedua matanya membelalak kaget. Baru sadar kalau sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam dan ia sama sekali belum menyiapkan makanan apapun. Dengan cemas Hinata menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk melihat bahan makanan yang bisa ia masak. Seperti yang ia duga, hanya sedikit bahan yang bisa di olah untuk di buat masakan.

"A-apa kalau aku membuat gratin, Badener Schneckensuepple (sup kental berisi siput dan herba dari Jerman), dan Spätzle (pasta yang terbuat dari telur) Uchiha-san tidak apa-apa, ya?" Hinata tampak bingung memilih menu yang sesuai dengan bahan yang tersedia. "Kalau perutnya sakit karena tidak biasa, bagaimana?"

Klek...

Hinata cukup terkejut begitu mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka. Dengan buru-buru ia melangkah menuju teras depan.

"Ahh, se-selamat datang, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan bingung sebelum akhirnya ia mengingat siapa dan kenapa gadis itu bisa berada di apartemennya.

Yap. PRT barunya.

"Ku lihat kau bekerja dengan baik, Tsubaki-san," puji Sasuke begitu ia melihat ruang tengahnya telah bersih dengan perabotan yang tertata rapi. Hinata merona senang.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah menyiapkan makan malamnya?"

Hinata tersentak. "Eeh, i-itu..." Hinata menunduk kembali. "S-saya tidak tahu bagaimana selera Uchiha-san sehingga bingung memilih menu."

"Bukannya ada banyak beras di dapur? Kenapa kau tidak memasaknya?" Sasuke bertanya seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Be-beras?" Hinata merasa hidupnya tengah berada di ujung tanduk. Sungguh, ia sekarang mungkin sudah lupa bagaimana bentuk dan rasa dari nasi itu sendiri. Hidup beberapa tahun di Jerman membuatnya terbiasa memakan gandum atau pasta sebagai makanan pokok. "Ta-tapi, Uchiha-san..."

"Sebaiknya cepat kau siapkan," Sasuke memicingkan matanya. "Aku benar-benar tidak suka menunggu."

"I-iya..."

.

.

.

Kedua mata Hinata yang kini berwarna biru gelap karena mengenakan lensa kontak (tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke) kembali menelusuri sebuah artikel dari majalah lama yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di salah satu lemari baju Sasuke dengan judulnya 'cara memasak nasi'. Konyol memang, tapi sungguh, Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu caranya memasak nasi.

"Mm, pertama-tama berasnya di cuci..." Hinata mengetukkan jarinya pada wastafel sebelum menyiramkan beras di baskom dengan air mengalir dari keran.

"A-apa perlu menggunakan sabun, ya?" Hinata mencoba berpikir selogis mungkin. "Bu-bukannya beras itu tumbuhan, dan tumbuhan tercemar pestisida?"

Dan setelah berpikir keras selama dua menit, Hinata memutuskan untuk mencuci beras tersebut dengan sabun colek yang ia lihat tergeletak di samping wastafel.

Demi boxer Sasuke... Apa tidak ada sabun yang lebih elit lagi selain sabun colek?

"Apa sudah selesai?"

Suara Sasuke sukses mengagetkan Hinata yang tengah mencuci beras dengan busa berlebih yang mengenai hidung, lengan, poni, dan kedua pipinya.

Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menaruh sabunnya, batin Hinata panik.

Begitu melihat keadaan Hinata, Sasuke sukses kembali membelalakkan kedua matanya. "KENAPA KAU CUCI BERAS MENGGUNAKAN SABUN?"

"A-aku tidak pernah mencuci beras."

Dan kening Sasuke sukses berkedut-kedut menahan emosi.

Gadis ini...

Memangnya dia makan apa untuk bertahan hidup?

"Memangnya apa yang kau biasa makan, hah?" tanya Sasuke, setengah mengejek. "Besi?"

"E-ehh?" Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. "Bi-biasanya aku makan gandum."

"Gandum?"

"I-itu karena aku pernah jadi pembantu di luar negeri!" potong Hinata cepat.

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang memasak nasi. Kau buatlah sesuatu yang masih bisa di sebut 'lauk' dan 'sayur'."

"Ba-baiklah."

-:-

Sasuke menatap hidangan yang Hinata buat dengan rasa curiga tingkat tinggi. Seingatnya tadi ia menyuruh PRT-nya itu untuk membuat sup miso, bukan sup berbau aneh dengan kuah kecoklatan seperti ini. Isinya pun tidak jelas. Dan untuk lauk...

Ya, Tuhan... apa itu... Keju? Maksudnya, benda lengket kecoklatan yang melumuri daging sapi sisa di kulkasnya?

"Ma-maaf, saya hanya bisa menghidangkan ini."

Sasuke menegak ludahnya. Takut terkena stroke dan jantungan mendadak begitu makanan-makanan itu masuk ke dalam perutnya. Lagipula sejak kapan keju bisa cocok dimakan dengan nasi Jepang?

Jika bisa, Sasuke benar-benar ingin sweadrop di tempat.

Yah, jika bisa...

"Kau serius, Tsubaki-san?" Sasuke meringis melihat anggukkan kepala Hinata yang antusias. Menjaga wibawa dan sopan santun, Sasuke terpaksa mencoba sup buatan Hinata yang katanya bernama Guratin (aslinya: Gelatin. Di Jepang tidak ada huruf 'L') dan langsung memejamkan mata begitu sup itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ba-bagaimana?"

Jika boleh jujur, Sasuke akan mengakui kalau sup buatan Hinata tidaklah seburuk pemikirannya tadi. Sangat enak malah.

"Kau masukan benda apa di sup ini?"

"I-itu hanya sup bawang biasa, kok," Hinata mencoba merendah.

"Ooh," Sasuke kembali mencoba campuran daging sisa dan keju coklat yang bentuknya aneh tersebut, kali ini dengan tampang yang lebih tenang. "Lalu, yang ini apa?"

"I-itu Geschnetzeltes, mantan majikan ku di luar negeri sangat menyukai masakan itu."

"Berhentilah bersikap seakan-akan aku bisa menelanmu kapan saja. Itu menggelikan."

Sasuke masih belum menyadari kalau wajahnya yang jutek saat ini terlihat begitu menyeramkan.

"Ah, ma-maaf."

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa memasak masakan asing seperti ini? Maksudku, kau benar-benar orang Jepang tulen, kan? Kenapa bisa lupa pada beras Jepang?"

Hinata kembali terserang perasaan gugup.

Kami-sama... Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada majikannya itu kalau ia sudah tinggal di Jerman dari umur lima tahun, kan?

"Eh, i-itu semua karena pekerjaanku sebagai PRT di luar negeri," Hinata mulai saling meremas jari-jarinya saking gugupnya. "Karena terlalu serius bekerja, aku jadi lupa pada kampung halaman."

"Tapi kau tetap harus belajar mencuci dan memasak beras. Itu sudah merupakan makanan pokok untukku," Sasuke kembali memakan sup gelatin buatan Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ku akui, ini enak."

Hinata tersenyum lega.

Berarti semuanya masih aman...

.

.

.

"Naruto itu playboy, mama!" teriakan Sakura memenuhi kamar nyonya Haruno dengan volume yang tidak rendah. Sambil terus mengekori sang mama yang sibuk berdandan dan memilih gaun, Sakura terus meneriakan keburukan-keburukan Naruto yang ia ketahui secara tidak sengaja. "Dia bahkan tukang selingkuh dan tipe anak manja yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang!"

"Ayolah, Sakura. Naruto tidak mungkin seburuk itu. Dia baik banget sama mama, kok."

"Dia itu bermuka dua! Serigala berbulu domba!" Sakura masih belum menyerah untuk membuat mamanya mengusir pemuda pirang itu dari rumahnya, lebih tepatnya kamar tidurnya yang sudah dimonopoli sejak dua hari yang lalu. "Aku juga, kan tidak mungkin terus-terusan tidur menggunakan futon."

"Jangan manja, Sakura," nyonya Haruno beranjak pergi setelah mengambil tas tangannya yang tergeletak di atas ranjang. "Kau bukan lagi gadis remaja labil yang akan merengek begitu menginginkan sesuatu, kan?"

Memangnya siapa yang mendidikku jadi seperti ini?

Sakura merutuk dalam hati.

"Pokoknya kau harus menemani Naruto malam ini. Jadilah kakak yang bertanggung jawab, oke?"

"Memangnya mama mau kemana?"

"Eh?" nyonya Haruno kembali berbalik dengan pipi merona merah. "Mama ada reuni bersama teman-teman SMA mama dulu. Sudah, ya."

Sakura terdiam kaku di tempat.

Mamanya, wanita yang sudah berumur 49 tahun itu masih ikut acara reunian bareng teman-teman SMA-nya?

"Sakura-nee! Bawakan aku cemilan dan jus jeruk!"

Sakura kembali menunduk hanya untuk memandangi celemek Kyuubi the Bunny road to the moon (?) miliknya melekat erat seakan dialah pembantu ternista di rumah ini.

Sialan rubah berbulu rakun itu...

"Nona, biar saya saja yang..."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu, Ayame..." Sakura memberi isyarat pada salah satu pembantunya itu dengan senyum angkuh di wajahnya. "Si paradise itu perlu di beri sedikit pelajaran."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau pandai membuat kopi seperti ini," Sasuke kembali menghirup aroma kopi miliknya yang begitu khas. "Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi pikiranku benar-benar terasa rileks sekarang."

"I-itu memang kopi yang berkhasiat menenangkan otot syaraf yang tegang sehingga pikiran bisa lebih rileks. Racikan khusus dari keluarga Hyuu... Ma-maksudku dari mantan majikanku," Hinata kembali memainkan jari-jarinya dengan cemas. "Syukurlah kalau Uchiha-san menyukainya."

"Panggil saja aku Sasuke," kedua mata itu terbuka setelah beberapa detik tertutup untuk menikmati rasa dan aroma yang menggelitik indra penciumannya. "Lagipula aku tidak se-menyeramkan yang kau bayangkan."

"I-iya, Sasuke-san," Hinata ikut menyesapi minumannya yang berupa teh herbal dengan aroma mint yang menyegarkan.

"Apa teh yang kau minum juga memiliki khasiat yang sama?"

"Memang sepertinya sama, tapi khasiatnya berbeda jauh," Hinata menunjukkan pada Sasuke warna tehnya yang jernih dengan bias hijau yang tipis. "Teh ini berkhasiat menghaluskan kulit karena kaya antioksidan."

"Pantas saja kulitmu bagus untuk ukuran seorang pembantu."

Hinata jadi bingung. Majikannya itu tengah memuji atau menyindirnya?

"Itu pujian, baka," Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi polos Hinata.

Hinata kembali mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali lalu menyampirkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga, kebiasaannya ketika merasa malu. "Te-terima kasih, Sasuke-san."

"Sebaiknya kau segera tidur. Di samping kamarku ada kamar kosong. Kau bisa tidur di sana."

"Baik," Hinata segera berdiri dari atas sofa yang tadi ia duduki bersama Sasuke lalu mulai membersihkan gelas teh dan gelas kopi Sasuke untuk di cuci di dapur. Langkahnya kembali terhenti begitu Sasuke mengajukan sebuah permintaan...

"Besok, kau harus memasakkan makanan enak lainnya untukku. Jangan lupa untuk belajar memasak nasi."

...Atau perintah.

Dan Hinata hanya mengangguk riang. Ia tidak menyangka kalau majikannya itu ternyata begitu menyukai masakannya. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang langsung memuntahkannya saat baru mencicipi beberapa sendok.

Naruto... Hinata baru ingat kalau seharian ini ia belum menghubungi kekasihnya itu.

Mungkin setelah mencuci gelas-gelas ini ia akan segera menghubunginya.

Hinata merasakan matanya terasa berat dan tubuhnya yang mendadak pegal. Mungkin ia baru bisa menghubungi Naruto besok. Toh, pemuda itu tidak terlalu ambil pusing tentang keadaan hubungan mereka yang kurang jelas ini.

Dan masalah tempat tinggal terselesaikan. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu tinggal di gubuk reot dengan pemilik kos ibu-ibu big size super galak yang menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

**.:To Be Continued:.**

**-:-**

**A/N: Astaga, sudah berapa lama fic zaman penjajahan ini belum diupdate?#Gampared#**

**Gomen, kerena updatenya yang super telat, ya. Karena sudah memasuki masa liburan, Nagi-chan bakal mengusahakan untuk update sekilat mungkin.**

**-:-**

**Next** **Chap!**

Kebiasaan yang cukup merepotkan.

"Tsubaki-san," suara itu mengalun rendah dengan atmosfer menyeramkan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat tidurku?" Sasuke kembali melihat kedua tangan yang melilit tubuhnya. "Dan kenapa kau MEMELUK TUBUHKU?"

Pertemuan perdana antara ke-empat tokoh utama.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto," pelukannya pada pinggang Hinata terlihat makin mengerat. "Kekasih Hyuu..." Ouch! "...Maksudku, Tsubaki Hinata."

Sakura tampak tidak percaya. Dan Sasuke...

Byurrr...

Langsung menyemburkan kopinya dengan ekspresi absurd tingkat tinggi.

Terkadang, rasa cinta bisa berasal dari perut, berputar-putar di kepala, hinggap di hidung, mampir di mulut, dan jatuh di hati. Tanpa perlu indra penglihatan.

"Mm... Sasuke-san?" Hinata tampak khawatir melihat ekspresi majikannya. "Kau sudah menambahkan sepuluh sendok gula di cangkir kopimu."

Seseorang, enyahkanlah makhluk pirang penganggu itu dari hadapan Uchiha Sasuke, sekarang!

Dan semua berakhir dengan sebuah ledakan.

BANGG!

**Special Thanks to;**

tsubasa, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Namikaze Dodi, Funko unko-chan, Chikuma unlogin, musume, Classico Blu, Laguna stream, Hiname Titania, hyuuchiha prinka, Kertas Biru, Y. C, n, Lollytha-chan, suka snsd, Emma, fishy, Hitaiyo Mangetsu, sabaku no ligaara, Minma, Saruwatari Yumi, sasuhina-caem, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Eror boy, Yukio Hisa, Hizuka Miyuki, Ulva-chan, Zae-Hime, YUPI love SasuHina, Chaos Seth.

**#See you in the next Chap!#**

.


End file.
